A Demon's Love
by SilenceoftheHeart
Summary: A young woman has a secret. What does Naraku want and what will Sesshoumaru do? SessOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, but Kitami and other OC's are mine

* * *

**Prelude:**

_Star light, star bright…_

A deep breath flowed reluctantly from Kitami's chest. She gazed at the stars above her through the strands of her black hair, which faded into the night sky.

_First star I see tonight…_

There were so many stars. Perhaps this wasn't the best chant for the occasion. She had been much too busy being proper to see the first stars come out.

_I wish I may, I wish I might…_

It was time to go in. Kitami knew it was time to go in, but she really wanted to stay here. Everyone else in the village was asleep or at least inside. No one could see her out here, lying in the grass with her hair draped over her face, and being completely unladylike.

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

But what did she wish? Once again, Kitami refrained from making any wishes. Instead, she wondered who else was watching these stars tonight. For a moment, visions of silver swirling on black fill her vision. But, it was still time to go in. A huffy breath blew the idle black strands from her lips.

Kitami supposed there must have been a time when she wanted nothing more then to marry, have babies, and run a small household in the village. But Kitami couldn't remember such a time. Ever since the incident in her fifth summer, Kitami knew she would never be able to live a normal village life. No husband, no kids, no hut. Instead, she looked forward to taking care of her mother, being her brother's spinster sister, and keeping her secret. Now, in her twenty-first year, that was exactly what she was doing, and it was boring.

With another sigh, Kitami gathered herself up, brushed off her robes, tied back her hair, and headed back to her workshop. If watching the stars made her nostalgic, she dreaded the weaving she would do tonight. The work, while exacting, left her mind to wander. It was going to be a long night.

As Kitami returned to her workshop, she paused in the doorway to take a quick inventory of the dojo inhabitants. In the main building, she could hear the ungodly racket her brother and his students were making. Idly, Kitami wondered how they could make so much noise and yet sleep at the same time. In a closer building, she could here the soft breathing of her mother and the gentle pulse of Hoshiharu. Everyone was accounted for, and yep, she was the only one awake. Again.

Leaving the door open, Kitami settled her on her cushions, her ebony mane falling in a puddle on the blanket behind her. She had long ago made peace with the fact that she was destined to have thick, heavy, knee-length hair. A few years ago, she had cut it, but it grew back in a couple days, and it drained all her strength in the process. So knee-length it was. But that didn't mean she had to let it get dirty. So in her workshop, Kit keep a specific blanket for her hair to rest on behind her. With a small wrinkle of her nose, Kit considered the alternative. Letting it sweep the floor would just be nasty. People put their feet there after all.

As she settled herself, and reached for the work in front of her, Kitami's mind had begun to wander already. She had always thought this would be exactly what she wanted, living with and caring for her brother. But why was she always so discontent? With a small scowl, she decided it must be Kagura's fault. Yes, it was always Kagura's fault. Kitami tangled her petite fingers within the threads of her weaving and began to form cloth. As she did, she let her mind travel its memories of Kagura.

Kitami had many mixed feelings toward the Kagura. Among these warred betrayal, anger, fear, even hatred. Everyone who ever knew the wind witch, and lived, probably felt the same. At the core, however, Kitami felt a warm love for the doomed woman. In many ways, Kagura was like the sister she would never have. Kitami shook her head sharply, hoping to physically jar this emotional trip. She was, after all, trying to be angry with the woman. Because her boring life really was all Kagura's fault. With a slight smile, Kitami amended that thought.

It was all Kagura's wonderful fault.


End file.
